<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чур, я в домике! by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596148">Чур, я в домике!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020'>fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing'>Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanfiction, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Неро всегда хотелось широко расправить крылья. После того, как он познакомился с Данте, это желание стало еще сильнее, но вместе с тем появился и страх не оправдать ожиданий. В попытке бороться с собой, Неро делает первые шаги на поприще охотника на демонов. Удачные ли? Как сказать…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Миди от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чур, я в домике!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <b>Sir Fagoth Hellsing</b>    |    <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/139437">ficbook</a>     |    <a href="https://twitter.com/SirFagoth">twitter</a></p><p>таймлайн между DMC4 и DMC5. АУ (отклонение от канона) за то, что в оригинале Неро с Данте в этот промежуток времени не общаются.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Неро был маленьким, нянечки в сиротском доме часто читали ему и остальной ребятне сказки, в которых история начиналась или заканчивалась в уютных домиках у кисельных берегов, где бабушки главных героев – или просто бабушки, все равно чьи – угощали их горячими пирожками, поили медом и вкусным чаем. </p><p>Став взрослым, он увидел такой домик своими глазами. Конечно, не было никаких кисельных берегов, и бабушки тоже не было, но уютное, подспудно родное, пусть и совершенно захламленное место существовало на самом деле – и называлось оно «Devil May Cry». </p><p>Никогда, ни за что в жизни Неро не признался бы в этом владельцу «домика», Данте. Да тот бы и не спросил...</p><p>Виделись они после трагических событий со Спасителем достаточно редко. Теперь, когда произошедшее по вине расформированного ныне Ордена Меча получило огласку, островитян обязали раз в несколько месяцев отчитываться о всех текущих происшествиях и принятых решениях, даже самых незначительных, поэтому время от времени городской совет Фортуны отправлял Неро на большую землю с целой пачкой документов. И тогда парень предпочитал останавливаться у Данте. </p><p>Причину он сам называл неизменно одну: сэкономить на гостиницах и еде, придержав выделенные советом деньги – скудные, но лучше так, чем совсем ничего – про запас (откладывать на будущее – это правильно, молодец какой, одобрительно кивнула бы Кирие).</p><p>Да и как бы он решился озвучить основную причину? «Хочу погостить в теплом бабушкином домике, потому что чувствую себя здесь на своем месте»? Может, еще и пирожков с медом у Данте попросить? </p><p>В общем, ничего такого Неро вслух никогда не произносил. Тем более, что эйфория от пребывания в офисе охотника на демонов зачастую проходила уже на следующий день. Виной всему была абсолютная неспособность Данте вести быт. Пустые коробки из-под пиццы, пивные банки, постоянно ломающийся толчок, неисправный душ – и это только вершина айсберга. </p><p>Ко всему прочему, на второй день его обычно начинал жутко бесить и сам хозяин заведения, который только и делал, что спал, жрал и смотрел телек. Во всяком случае, в присутствии Неро. Ни разу за все шесть или семь случаев, когда Неро оставался в «Devil May Cry», Данте, услышав по телефону пароль, за работу не взялся. Чем это было вызвано – ленью или чем-то еще, – парень затруднялся предположить. Так или иначе, те несколько дней, которые раз в квартал Неро удавалось провести на континенте, как правило проходили в праздном безделье, и его это жутко бесило. В Фортуне охотник казался совсем другим…</p><p>А в последнее время происходило и вовсе нечто странное: Данте стал его намеренно избегать. Неро предположил подобное, когда в один из его недавних приездов Данте на целые сутки заперся в комнате наверху, а на следующий день как ни в чем не бывало возник на пороге гостиной и попросил помочь ему с барахлящим карбюратором. В другой раз Неро пришлось несколько часов кряду колотить в дверь подсобки (все костяшки на руках отбил!), в которой Данте хранил свой арсенал – а в тот день зачем-то и себя самого, – потому что пришли из налоговой, и он понятия не имел, как от визитеров отделаться. </p><p>Словом, трудно было не заметить, что творится какая-то ерунда.</p><p>Но однажды привычная цепь событий нарушилась. </p><p>— Эй, Данте, — просунув голову между обшарпанной дверью и наличником, позвал Неро. Доблестный охотник даже не шевельнулся – впрочем, из позы черепахи, опрокинутой на спину, в которой он лежал сейчас, это было действительно сложно. — Данте, але! </p><p>Не выдержав, Неро просочился в спальню и подошел ближе к постели. Возвышаясь над похрапывающим телом, он некоторое время молча его изучал: вздымающуюся с каждым вдохом могучую грудь, горы мышц, напряженных даже сейчас, во сне, неестественно-белые волосы – почти такие же, как у него самого, – в художественном беспорядке разметавшиеся по подушке… В художественном, потому что, будь Неро живописцем, обязательно изобразил бы увиденное на холсте, настолько гармоничным показался ему образ спящего охотника. И настолько же нелепым тот факт, что он вообще об этом подумал.</p><p>Бред какой, решил Неро, тряхнув головой. Прицелившись, он пнул Данте в комок одеял, где, по его расчетам, должно было находиться ближайшее к нему колено. </p><p>— Вставай, говорю, к тебе Энцо пришел.</p><p>Вместо ответа охотник протяжно зевнул и перевернулся на бок, но век не разлепил. </p><p>— Ну и хрен с тобой, сам разберусь, — фыркнул Неро, разворачиваясь и уже делая шаг к выходу, как вдруг получил сочный шлепок по заднице. От неожиданности он даже присел.</p><p>— Ты!!! — задыхаясь от возмущения, парень снова рывком развернулся к постели и злобно сузил глаза. </p><p>Данте спал, тихонько посапывая сквозь завесу белесых волос.  </p><p>Так и не добившись вразумительного ответа, Неро спустился в холл, где его ждал Энцо. Приземистый итальянец сидел на диване, нетерпеливо отстукивая правой туфлей рваный ритм, но, когда увидел на лестнице Неро, вскочил. </p><p>— Ну что? Что он сказал?</p><p>Юноша пожал плечами, стараясь при этом казаться не слишком-то заинтересованным и искренне надеясь, что раскрасневшееся лицо пришло в норму.  </p><p>— Сказал, что занят, но перепоручает это дело мне.</p><p>— О как! — удивился Энцо, хлопая себя по круглым ляжкам, — а ты, собственно, кто, сынок?</p><p>— Охотник на демонов, — без запинки ответил Неро и, немного погодя, представился, — Неро. </p><p>Энцо с подозрением посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Что-то не очень ты похож на борца со злом.  </p><p>Похож или нет, а предназначенный охотнику билет на поезд Энцо ему все-таки вручил. И сэндвич с беконом купил на станции, когда во время короткой остановки они вышли из вагона хлебнуть свежего воздуха.</p><p>— Уж больно ты тощий, — пояснил Энцо, тяжело дыша после каждой ступеньки, на которую взбирался. Надо сказать, в этом он не ошибался: Неро действительно сильно вытянулся и осунулся за прошлый год. Изменился овал лица, заострились скулы, а с щек, по словам Кирие, сошла детская припухлость. </p><p>Все чаще парень подумывал срезать волосы – постоянно мотаясь по делам острова, он стал замечать, как сильно они мешают.</p><p>Но откуда об этом было знать Энцо? Они увидели друг друга впервые всего несколько часов назад. </p><p>Стоит отметить, что мало-помалу этот верткий сварливый дядька начинал Неро нравиться. Во всяком случае, он почти не подкалывал его, что водилось за Данте, не пытался смутить или разозлить и вообще, в отличие от последнего, вел себя вполне дружелюбно.</p><p>Неро, может, еще много чего вспомнил бы об охотнике и его поведении, однако неожиданно взвыл протяжный гудок, намекая на скорое продолжение пути, и их с Энцо колоритный дуэт поспешил занять свои места в вагоне.    </p><p>Ближе к вечеру поезд доставил их на вокзал Такомы, но, как оказалось, это старинное здание с величественным куполом и объемной аркой-входом не было конечным пунктом назначения.</p><p>— Куда мы? — поинтересовался Неро, шагая за Энцо вразвалочку – короткие ноги не позволяли тому идти быстрее, а Неро не видел смысла торопить его. Когда еще выпадет возможность попутешествовать куда-нибудь кроме конторы «Devil May Cry», пусть и по работе? </p><p>Вокзал, который они сейчас обходили снаружи, был невероятно красив: огромные винтажные окна под потолок, изысканная лепнина вдоль всего фасада, облицовка из красного кирпича… Он больше походил на замок, но совершенно непохожий на те, рядом с которыми рос Неро. Архитектура Фортуны отличалась воздушностью и свежестью форм, здесь же все было как в отражении кривого зеркала – деревянные рамы на окнах покрылись трещинами, придавая зданию мрачности, а лепнина, выполненная в темных тонах, вызывала скорее ощущение давления, чем свойственную постройкам на острове легкость.</p><p>— Есть тут один городок неподалеку, — подал голос Энцо, отвечая на заданный вопрос, — в двух кварталах отсюда таксопарк; возьмем машину и через пару часов будем на месте.</p><p>Во время разговора Энцо, идущий впереди, начал притормаживать, поэтому Неро тоже пришлось сменить темп, что едва не повлекло за собой столкновение со случайным прохожим. Какой-то мужчина в деловом костюме едва не врезался в него, но вовремя развернулся всем торсом, пробормотал слова извинения и поспешил дальше, а Неро только сейчас понял, что за все время пути никто ни разу даже не покосился на Красную Королеву, словно гигантский транспарант маячащую у него за спиной. Зато огнестрелом мог похвастаться чуть ли не каждый третий: проходя сквозь толпу на вокзале, да и на станции до этого, он заметил, как топорщатся внутренние карманы пиджаков и пальто, в которых обычно переносят такие вещи.  </p><p>Он обратил на это внимание Энцо:</p><p>— Удивительно, сколько здесь оружия. Но как думаешь, почему никому нет дела до моего меча? Вроде большой, выделяется. </p><p>Задней мыслью Неро подумал, что можно было прихватить с собой чехол, однако не исключено, что это бы напротив подогрело интерес людей к его содержимому.</p><p>Итальянец, которого за время интенсивной ходьбы вновь замучила одышка, хранил молчание, изредка нарушаемое присвистом воздуха в носу и тяжелым дыханием. Неро заметил, что на висках у него выступил пот. Решив, что его попросту не услышали, он открыл было рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, но тут Энцо повернулся к нему и сказал:</p><p>— Пришли. </p><p>Юный охотник торопливо огляделся по сторонам – вокруг них действительно пестрели машины самых разных марок и серий; от джипов до мерседесов, от надежных американских кроссоверов до элитных авто бизнес-класса. Неро, впрочем, не строил иллюзий относительно того, какую машину выберет Энцо для охоты на демона. Явно не лимузин. </p><p>Кстати, об этом.</p><p>— Что насчет работы, которая мне предстоит? — сунув руки в карманы видавшего виды плаща и неосознанно покачиваясь с пятки на носок, осведомился парень. — На кого будем охотиться?</p><p>На мгновение ему показалось, что итальянец снова не ответит, однако тот вдруг дернул плечами, мазнул по нему быстрым взглядом и ткнул пальцем в сторону небольшого одноэтажного сооружения примерно в тридцати ярдах.</p><p>— Подожди здесь, я схожу к диспетчеру. О работе поговорим, когда прибудем на место.</p><p>Он торопливо засеменил к бетонной коробке – иначе это несуразное здание с крошечными окнами в плену жалюзи было не назвать, – оставив Неро в гордом одиночестве в окружении разномастных авто, из общего у которых наблюдалась всего одна особенность: шашки такси на крышах кузовов, выполненные в стандартной двухцветной гамме.</p><p>Очень хотелось пить. Вообще-то у Неро была с собой кое-какая наличность на крайний случай, однако пока дорогу до места назначения обеспечивал Энцо, светить деньгами представлялось неразумным. И хотя его грузного спутника сейчас поблизости не было, автомата с напитками он, побродив по парковке, тоже не увидел. Зато заприметил в дальнем конце асфальтированной площадки кое-что другое. Не менее интересное.</p><p>Купаясь в лучах заходящего такомского солнца, словно сочный шашлык на тлеющих углях барбекю, у выезда на шоссе стояла и притягивала взгляд телефонная будка. Красная, как пожарный гидрант. Неро даже на мгновение показалось, будто верхушка у нее горит, но мираж быстро исчез, стоило в кармане звякнуть мелочи.</p><p>Какого черта, спрашивается, он собрался делать с этими пяти- и десятицентовиками в разом вспотевшей ладони? Не звонить же Данте, право слово?</p><p>— Твою-то мать... — пробормотал он, так сильно сжимая челюсти, что отчетливо скрипнули зубы. Кирие наверняка осудила бы его за подобные высказывания – молча, как обычно, но с преисполненным укоризны выражением лица, которое было бы невозможно истолковать иначе. И все же, в данный момент Неро занимало совсем другое: почему первым делом он позвонил бы Данте, а не той же Кирие? Уж точно не потому, что с Фортуной связь дороже. Хотя...</p><p>Он вытащил из кармана горсть мелочи, легонько подкинул, так, чтобы все монеты хирургически точно упали обратно в ладонь, и пожал плечами. Звонить на остров и правда дорого, а Кирие и без того знала, что он уехал на большую землю по делам – неважно, каким именно.</p><p>Впрочем, набирать номер Данте он тоже передумал. Ничего пока не было ясно с этой работой, а Энцо подозрительно увиливал от ответов... Данте бы над ним только посмеялся.<br/>
Тем временем Энцо, будто услышав каким-то образом отголоски его мыслей, неожиданно появился из-за угла диспетчерской. И не один.</p><p>— Это Саймон, — представил он новое лицо в их маленькой компании. Лицо принадлежало высокому – ненамного ниже самого Неро – человеку в брюках и простой белой рубашке, застегнутой под горло. Голову Саймона, кажется, без признаков волос, покрывала синяя кепка с логотипом таксопарка. — Он повезет нас.</p><p>Таксист, запоздало сообразил Неро, протягивая для рукопожатия здоровую левую руку. Тот быстро стиснул ее, кивнул в знак приветствия, и все трое незамедлительно погрузились в – ну кто бы сомневался, Энцо, ну ты и скупердяй! – ветхий «Кантри Сквайр»* прямиком из пятидесятых с неплотно захлопывающимися из-за ржавых порогов дверцами, внешняя сторона которых все еще щеголяла потертыми деревянными панелями, и с залепленным непрозрачным скотчем лобовым стеклом. Казалось, если на него чихнуть, все рассыплется в труху. </p><p>Но нет худа без добра – благодаря внушительным габаритам машины, особенно ее задней части, Неро сумел устроить Красную Королеву с подобающим ей уважением – почти с комфортом, чего не удалось провернуть ранее в вагоне поезда. Благо, тогда они ехали в закрытом купе и за часы пути к ним никто не подсел. Только поэтому меч, любовно усовершенствованный стараниями Неро в далеком прошлом, мирно простоял около его же сидения до самого вокзала. Теперь же он занимал все свободное место – коего было немало – позади их кресел.</p><p>Форд, между тем, рвался вперед. Из открытых окон били потоки раскаленного воздуха, ветер панибратски трепал их волосы (кроме Саймона, конечно), будто давний приятель родом из детства. Хоть уже и пробило семь часов вечера, духота стояла неимоверная. </p><p>Наверное, будет гроза, решил Неро, не отвлекаясь от созерцания живописных пейзажей за стеклом. Они как раз только что проехали одно из таких невероятно красивых мест, от которых у неискушенных людей захватывает дух.</p><p>Неро видел сверкающий на фоне ярких красок заката подвесной мост, видел широкую полосу реки под ним, собирающиеся совсем рядом с этой красотой тяжелые ершистые тучи, и думал, что путешествовать, пусть даже с Энцо и его странностями, пусть даже в дырявом корыте на колесах (они были, и на том спасибо), ему нравилось. Возможно, когда-нибудь он смог бы совмещать работу и поездки по Америке, да что там – по всему миру, но пока это оставалось лишь мечтой. Фортуна и ответственность за ее жителей забирала все его силы, а то, что от них оставалось, он предпочитал тратить на Кирие.</p><p>— Аа-хэм! — громко кашлянул вдруг Энцо, отвлекая Неро от окна и того, что находилось за ним. — Неплохо мы твою железяку пристроили, а? Я специально подбирал подходящий автомобиль, чтобы с ее перевозкой не возникло проблем.</p><p>Не то чтобы Неро не оценил проявленной заботы, но такое пренебрежительное отношение к оружию, не раз спасавшему его жизнь, возмутило парня.</p><p>— Эта «железя...» — угрожающе начал было он, однако Энцо, как оказалось, еще не закончил. Выглядело так, будто плотину, которую долгое время подтачивали текучие воды, в конце концов прорвало.</p><p>Он говорил много и быстро: сначала о «железяке» и о том, почему, по его мнению, люди не реагировали на такую громадину за спиной Неро. Очевидно, поделился своей догадкой итальянец, посмеиваясь в жиденькие усы, они посчитали меч игрушечным из-за его нереалистичных размеров и того факта, что Неро нес его открыто, без всякого камуфляжа. К тому же, он так молод...</p><p>Неро сердито поджал губы, но пререкаться не стал, хотя его, конечно, задевали эти слова. Неужели на самом деле Энцо уже жалеет, что взял его с собой вместо Данте? Потому что он «ребенок» в его глазах, неспособный справиться с поставленной задачей? Потому и подробностей не рассказывает?</p><p>Вопросов накопилось много, но Энцо, похоже, был сейчас не в той кондиции, чтобы на них отвечать. Поэтому Неро просто сидел и молчал с недовольным видом, позволяя спутнику молоть языком и дальше. Вдруг о чем-то важном проговорится?</p><p>«Кантри Сквайр» плавно катил по прямой мимо стремительно темнеющих лесополос и полей, иссеченных системами орошения. В это время года обычно собирали урожай, во всяком случае, в Фортуне, но здесь почти все участки земли оказались нетронутыми. Саймон вел машину уверенно, ни на минуту не отвлекаясь от дороги, и Неро, признаться, был рад такому ответственному водителю. Особенно учитывая его чувство такта и неразговорчивость: за все время поездки таксист не проронил ни слова, и, что куда важнее – не обращал ровным счетом никакого внимания на содержание беседы своих пассажиров. </p><p>Неро подумал о других встреченных им в Такоме людях. У многих из них при себе было огнестрельное оружие – пистолеты и револьверы в основном, значит, их волновала собственная безопасность. Но игнорировать острое лезвие гигантского меча прямо у себя перед носом? Должно быть, они слепы. Или слишком беспечны. Невнимательность стала настоящим бичом жителей современных городов… Неро искренне порадовался тому, что не относится к этому типу, ведь в том мире, каким он его видел и знал, любая ошибка хоть по невнимательности, хоть нет, могла стоить жизни.</p><p>Пока он размышлял об этом, Энцо уже прекратил болтать и отвлекся, чтобы распечатать свой новенький портсигар, так что Неро смог еще раз взглянуть на одну вещь, которая заинтересовала его с самого утра, когда он только познакомился с этим неугомонным стариком. </p><p>— Что случилось с твоей рукой? — спросил юный охотник, кивая на простенький протез вместо правой кисти, показавшийся из-под рукава пиджака Энцо. </p><p>Хоть он и заметил эту штуку еще в конторе, до сих пор не решался спросить, считая, что итальянец может передумать отдавать заказ Данте ему из-за того, что кое-кто сует нос не в свое дело. Но теперь они были во многих милях от офиса, и Неро не нашел ни единой причины скрывать свое любопытство дальше.</p><p>— А с твоей? — после недолгого молчания вопросом на вопрос ответил Энцо. Глаза у него при этом были хитрющие.</p><p>Неро вздохнул.</p><p>— Ты заметил? — кисло уточнил он, инстинктивно отдергивая свою правую руку назад, за спину. Он мог запросто говорить о ней с Данте – собственно, тот и сам обо всем знал, в разговорах не было нужды, – но открывать эту тайну посторонним не хотелось. Более того, это могло быть опасно. Однако сейчас выбора, похоже, не оставалось. Или он раскроет Энцо некоторые свои козыри, и тот, тщательно взвесив за и против, поверит в него и позволит выполнить всю работу самому, или же они распрощаются здесь и сейчас. </p><p>Неро, правда, понятия не имел, как будет добираться обратно в случае чего.</p><p>— Это моя настоящая рука, — понизив голос до полушепота и придвинувшись ближе к Энцо, сказал наконец он. — Но… Понимаешь, в силу некоторых обстоятельств, точнее, после одного инцидента она изменилась и теперь выглядит… Кхм, выглядит несколько <i>иначе</i>. </p><p>Они сгрудились посередине побитого временем и молью автомобильного диванчика, и Неро осторожно отвернул край своей грубой черной перчатки. Теперь он носил ее постоянно, чтобы лишний раз не пугать людей. </p><p>— О! — громко присвистнул итальянец к большому неудовольствию Неро.  </p><p>— Тшш!.. А еще благодаря этой руке я могу проворачивать некоторые фокусы, скажем так. Сам увидишь, если не передумаешь поручать мне дело.</p><p>Энцо не передумал. Во всяком случае, пока. Он поведал парню удивительную историю о том, как однажды они с Данте и его сексуальной партнершей (тут Неро подвис, гадая, какая же из двух напарниц Данте имелась в виду) отправились в некие руины на поиски редких артефактов, где из-за дьявольского оружия он потерял руку, и о том, как в конце концов владелец «Devil May Cry» его спас**.</p><p>История пришлась Неро по душе. Правда, дослушать ее до последнего слова у него не вышло: то ли сказывалась усталость, то ли так действовал монотонный с легким акцентом голос Энцо, но к концу рассказа Неро задремал, а когда очнулся, их разваливающийся на ходу форд – во время поездки от бампера отлетела хромированная деталь, а от дверцы ручка – проезжал табличку с подсвеченной фонарем надписью: «Добро пожаловать в Ред-Грейв-Сити». Время, судя по циферблату висящих на фонарном столбе часов, близилось к полуночи. </p><p>Грозу они обогнали, однако запах озона, чуть ли не искрящийся в воздухе, а также отдаленные проблески в небе говорили о том, что ненадолго. </p><p>— Останови вон там, — скомандовал Энцо, и Саймон, следуя его указаниям, припарковался перед круглой площадью с памятником неизвестному наезднику в центре.</p><p>Других машин поблизости видно не было. </p><p>— С вас <i>очень много</i> долларов, — спокойным, даже меланхоличным голосом известил итальянца водитель, не поворачивая головы. То есть на самом деле он, конечно, назвал вполне конкретную сумму, но она показалась непривыкшему располагать такими деньгами Неро настолько баснословной, что мозг сам услужливо заменил устрашающие цифры на парочку невинных наречий.</p><p>Они выбрались из «Кантри Сквайра» (спасибо, что не вперед ногами, отстраненно подумал охотник) и неторопливо зашагали по постепенно сужающейся улице в направлении прочь от площади с ее необычным монументом. </p><p>Ближе к концу квартала им удалось, наконец, как следует размяться после долгой поездки, и тогда Энцо вдруг заговорил о работе:</p><p> — Говорят, когда-то бог-дракон покровительствовал миру и гармонии на нашей планете… Природные катаклизмы, такие как бури, землетрясения, и, с другой стороны – разливы рек, столь необходимые землям для обильного урожая, извержения вулканов, формирующие новые плодородные территории – все это, согласно легендам, устраивал на земле именно бог-дракон. И раз в тысячу лет у него рождался сын. Драконьи дети спускались с небес и жили среди людей, но их божественные силы при этом…</p><p>— Погоди-ка, — оборвал его Неро, сосредоточенно ковыряя пальцем около линии роста волос на лбу, — это еще что за сказки и при чем тут работа?</p><p>Энцо от нетерпения аж притопнул, делая очередной шаг. Получилось довольно громко, ведь он, как и многие другие люди небольшого роста, предпочитал обувь на каблуке. Впрочем, вокруг никого не было за исключением бродячих котов, которым не терпелось поскорее юркнуть во тьму переулков, тут и там разбросанных вдоль слабоосвещенной дороги, поэтому жест этот остался без должного внимания со стороны отсутствующей публики.</p><p>— Не спеши, как раз к этому веду, — продолжал тем временем Энцо, заранее прочистив горло для солидности. — В этом городе есть старая семейная антикварная лавка, передающаяся от отца к сыну уже многие поколения. Недавно одна птичка напела мне, что у них в выставочной комнате появился необыкновенный экспонат, якобы принадлежащий Яцзы***, потомку бога-дракона – самому злобному из них. Сразу после этого по Ред Грейву прокатилась череда кровавых убийств! Каково, а?</p><p>Неро молчал. Может, конечно, всему виной простое совпадение, но если в деле правда были замешаны демоны, то ему предстояло все выяснить. </p><p>— Так вот, богов я никогда в глаза не видел. А вот демонов – этих да, встречал. – И Энцо красноречиво потряс своим протезом. – Точнее, даже не демонов, а всего лишь объедки с их стола. </p><p>Выслушав его доводы до конца, Неро понял только одно: приятель Данте либо тронулся на почве всех своих приключений с участием мистических сил, либо опять-таки тронулся, пытаясь подогнать любые трагические события под уже известные переменные. Был еще и третий вариант: все это чушь собачья, и антикварной лавкой, на которую указывал толстый палец здоровой руки Энцо – владел, например, его давний недруг, которому очень хотелось насолить. Но тащиться по такому никчемному поводу через полстраны… </p><p>— Там же продают антиквариат, почему нельзя просто купить то, что тебе нужно?</p><p>— Экспонат выставочный, не продается. Чем ты слушал, мой юный друг? </p><p>Набычившись, Неро собирался было огрызнуться, однако вместо этого встал на месте как вкопанный, осененный нечаянным открытием. </p><p>— Но ведь уже поздно, лавка наверняка закрыта в двенадцать-то ночи! Получается, мы… Просто вломимся туда? Как какие-нибудь воры?</p><p>— Ну почему сразу воры, — незамедлительно оскорбился Энцо, — мы же оставим деньги за товар. К тому же, если эта вещь каким-то образом действительно относится к демонам, мы спасем людей от жуткой опасности! </p><p>Неро обреченно вздохнул. И ради этого был проделал такой долгий путь… Он-то думал, выполнит неожиданный заказ и покажет Данте, что тоже не лыком шит, но пока что все шло совершенно не по намеченному плану. </p><p>Здание, к которому они приблизились, не показалось парню каким-то особенным. Это был обычный магазин на первом этаже жилого дома с просторной витриной, из которой на прохожих сквозь стекло таращились старинные куклы в вычурных одеждах, привлекали взгляд музыкальные инструменты и разные штуки непонятного назначения. На двери висела табличка, но слов парень в полумраке не разобрал.</p><p>— Я не пожалею о том, что доверил тебе это задание? — спросил итальянец после беглого инструктажа. </p><p>Проскользнувшие в его голосе нотки сомнения Неро сильно не понравились, но сдавать позиции он точно не собирался.</p><p>На данный момент в его обязанности вменялись: взлом, проникновение, поиск таинственного наследия Яцзы – кем бы тот ни был, – проверка его же на причастность к роду дьявольскому, и – побег с трофеем.</p><p>— Все будет тип-топ, поди никому эта хреновина даром не нужна. Кроме нас, в смысле.<br/>
И хоть парень очень старался, чтобы голос звучал как можно убедительнее, проклятое сомнение поселилось и в его душе. Что он вообще должен достать и как это нечто выглядит? Чертов старик вынуждал его стать преступником ради спасения жизней, так хоть бы потрудился сообщить больше деталей, а то сплошные легенды да мифы!</p><p>Так или иначе, первый этап сомнительного предприятия прошел успешно. Красную Королеву, чтобы ненароком не задеть что-нибудь звенящее и хрупкое, Неро оставил итальянцу, а сам, мучимый нехорошим предчувствием, влез внутрь через только что вскрытое окно.</p><p>Лавка на первый взгляд ничем не отличалась от тысячи других точно таких же лавок. От маленького магазинчика у них на острове, в конце концов. В углу, в уютной мгле наполовину спряталось старинное кресло, на многочисленных полках с четкой последовательностью были разложены большие (неужели человеческие?) и маленькие черепа, кукольные головы, старые книги, часы и наколотые на булавки бабочки. Под стеклом прилавка пестрела еще куча разностей, в том числе несколько тростей с искусно вырезанными серебряными набалдашниками.  </p><p>Через пару лет одна из этих тростей**** станет разящим клинком в руках человеческой половины его отца, отринувшего мир, но пока все это не слишком интересовало начинающего взломщика (ох, как разозлилась бы Кирие, нехотя подумал Неро). А вот стеклянная дверь в соседнее помещение – еще как. Вероятно, именно там скрывался выставочный зал, о котором говорил Энцо.</p><p>Парень осторожно двинулся вдоль прилавка в нужную сторону, но проверить предположение не удалось. Часом позже, трескаясь затылком о слишком низкую душевую стойку в третьесортном мотеле, Неро решит, что и к лучшему, но сейчас, когда ни с того ни с сего слабо засветилась синим перчатка – вернее, дьявольская длань в ней, – а из-за двери показался чей-то силуэт, раздумывать было некогда: он весь подобрался, молниеносным движением выхватил Голубую Розу, выстрелил… </p><p>Наверное, даже попал бы, не будь сбит с ног и придавлен сверху чьим-то габаритным тяжелым телом. </p><p>— Расслабься, пацан. Человек это, человек.</p><p>Гортанный с хрипотцой голос, нашептывающий ему прямо в ухо, как и жесткая груда мышц, которая прекрасно ощущалась даже сквозь несколько слоев одежды, могли принадлежать лишь одной небезызвестной персоне. </p><p> — Данте! Слезь с меня немедленно, чтоб тебя! Там дем…</p><p>Договорить не дала ладонь в кожаной беспалой перчатке, грубо зажавшая ему рот. Сам охотник, между тем, извернулся поудобнее, даже не думая вставать, и самым милым образом улыбнулся подошедшему к их чудо-ансамблю ошарашенному охраннику. Именно он открывал стеклянную дверь, которую Неро чуть не прострелил насквозь минутой ранее.</p><p>— Простите моего племянника, он с малых лет страдает лунатизмом… — бодро соврал мерзавец, игнорируя боль в закушенных пальцах – Неро извивался и боролся изо всех сил, но пока без особых успехов. — Мы немедленно уйдем и больше вас не побеспокоим. Не сообщайте, пожалуйста, в органы.</p><p>И они в самом деле ушли. Не сразу, правда.</p><p>Потребовалось около часа, чтобы разрешить все вопросы со сторожем, навешать ему лапши на уши про травматический пистолет – благо, в темноте тот не разглядел орудия, из которого едва не был застрелен, – и умаслить хрустящими купюрами напоследок. А потом еще столько же, чтобы все трое – Данте, Энцо, старательно отводящий глаза всякий раз, как Неро зыркал на него, и, собственно, сам юноша – более-менее успокоились и разбрелись по второпях снятым номерам на окраине города.</p><p>— Энцо не говорил, что и тебя позвал на задание, — хмуро начал Неро, едва они с охотником остались наедине во второй из двух единственных на весь мотель свободных комнат.</p><p>Данте, который в этот момент как раз ласточкой несся на постель сомнительной свежести, прямо в полете развел руками.</p><p>— Он позвонил вскоре после того, как вы уехали. Во время остановки поезда.</p><p>— Когда сэндвичем угощал, значит, — прошипел парень, медленно кивая, — не доверил все-таки работу, сволочь. А сэндвич был отвратительный, между прочим!</p><p> Оглушительно завопил включенный телевизор. Данте сменил канал, убавил громкость и перекатился поближе к сидящему на самом краю «воришке». </p><p>— Хорошо, что позвонил. Если бы он этого не сделал, сегодня ты мог бы стать убийцей. </p><p>— Говорю тебе, там был демон! Моя рука засветилась! — в отчаянии вскрикнул Неро, уже и сам сомневаясь в увиденном сегодня. Возможно ли, что это была реакция на какой-то предмет из зала? </p><p>Он попытался вспомнить свой путь по лавке: как обходил кресло, вешалку, крался совсем рядом с прилавком. Под стеклом было столько всякого барахла – от бабочек до тростей, – что гадать можно было бесконечно. </p><p>— Возможно, Энцо оказался прав, и где-то там в самом деле был экспонат, принадлежащий Яцзы, и его божественная сила… Или демоническая, или какая там… В общем, возможно, рука отреагировала на эту штуку?</p><p>— Нет, — покачал головой Данте, укладываясь на живот и поддерживая голову на сложенных перед собой локтях, — я был там сегодня вечером в часы приема. Нет у них ничего демонического. К тому же Яцзы – это просто легенда. </p><p>— Но моя правая…</p><p>— Ты должен перестать полагаться только на эту способность и довериться своим инстинктам, — оборвал его Данте. — Что, если бы у тебя не было этой руки? Что собираешься делать, если она когда-нибудь изменится снова? А реакция в магазине могла быть и на меня. Не забыл еще, <i>кто я</i>?</p><p>Неро так и не нашелся с ответом. Даже спустя время, приняв душ и расположившись на любезно предоставленном охотником клочке кровати – фу, Данте, только не говори, что собираешься спать нагишом в такой антисанитарии, прикройся! – он продолжал об этом думать. </p><p>Сон все не шел. Незадолго до того, как отключиться, Данте сказал ему, что существуют и другие способы выполнить работу, не подвергая дополнительному риску жизни людей. Такие способы, как, например, предварительный сбор информации. Напомнил про Триш в личине Глории, шпионившую для «Devil May Cry» в Ордене Меча, и про важность добытых ею сведений, без которых у них были большие шансы проиграть битву.</p><p>— Когда я был в твоем возрасте, тоже не задумывался о последствиях своих действий, — полусонным голосом заявил он тогда парню, — или задумывался, но слишком мало и слишком поздно. И потерял брата. С тех пор я предпочитаю не тупить в ответственный момент.</p><p>Сейчас, глядя на этого здоровяка со свисающими с края лодыжками, спящего в паре дюймов от него, Неро пришла в голову мысль, от которой его щекам внезапно стало жарко: завтра, когда они поедут назад, он признается. Найдет в себе силы и наконец скажет охотнику все, что думает о нем и его «домике» с пыльными стопками журналов и нестабильно работающим водопроводом. </p><p>Может быть, даже осмелится заказать пирожки с доставкой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Ford Country Squire (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Country_Squire) – полноразмерный универсал для американских семей<br/>** Рассказ об этом можно услышать в CD-драме Devil May Cry, события которой разворачиваются между первой частью игры и аниме (https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_Drama_CD_Vol.1)<br/>*** Яцзы (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Китайский_дракон) – один из девяти сыновей китайского дракона (Лун)<br/>**** Речь о трости Ви (Devil May Cry 5; манга «Видения Ви») https://mangalib.me/devil-may-cry-5-visions-of-v</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>